Converged Cable Access Platform (CCAP) is a standard that was originated by Cable Labs of USA and relates to communication networks. Edge QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation) systems, such as the NSG™ 9000-40G HectoQAM® by Harmonic, Inc. headquartered in San Jose, Calif., are digital video gateways for multiplexing on-demand content streamed over an Internet protocol (IP) networks.
CCAP applications or edge QAM applications require multiple port systems that have multiple radio frequency ports. Each radio frequency output port should transmit both narrowcast QAM channels and analog broadcast QAM channels. An analog narrowcast QAM channel is transmitted to a specific port of the system while an analog broadcast QAM channel is transmitted to several ports.
There is a growing need for an agile system that is capable of efficiently distributing the content of analog broadcast QAM channels.